Pegasus
by ryo tejina
Summary: Helios shows up in 30th Century Tokyo to search for his beloved little maiden, now Queen. He wants to fulfill his promise to her....but where the heck is she?


Author's Notes: This was the first Sailor Moon fanfic I ever wrote. I wrote it cuz you know how Chibiusa says in the manga, "When I'm a real lady, please let Helios be my Prince Charming!" and then you never get to see that happen. So I wanted to write a story where she did get her prince charming….hope you like…..  
  
  
  
Pegasus  
  
by Ryo-chan  
  
He sighed as he sat down to rest on a bench. All about him, the city was glowing with happy people and beautiful towers that were more of works of art than buildings. The day was bright and sunny and laughing children ran past him, frolicking in the white streets, as their parents knew it was perfectly safe to let them play unsupervised. Crystal Tokyo was prospering under the rule of Queen Serenity III, and the world was in peace. But the perfect happiness and beauty of the day was wasted on Helios. His feet hurt, he was very tired, very frustrated, and in a really bad mood. That was unusual for him, as he was generally easy-going as a rule, but you try walking back and forth across a 50-mile wide city three times, asking people where to find someone that everyone recognizes but no one knows where they are, and just see how good of a mood *you're* in.  
  
He sighed again as he let his head drop to his chest. He was so tired. He had never thought that finding her would be so hard. After all, everyone here knew her name and what she looked like. And besides, in the past, he had always been able to find her light, no matter what. That had been what had led him to her in the first place. But now, of course her light would be different. She would have a new beautiful dream by now. She was no longer his little maiden who dreamed of growing up. He couldn't help but catch his breath at the memory of the picture he had seen in the window of a tower. He had known it was her right away, without reading the text below the picture. What a vision of beauty she had grown into! She had been beautiful back then, of course, but now her beauty had matured into something altogether godly. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the bench. A beautiful goddess. Why did goddesses have to be so hard to find?  
  
A tentative pull on his sleeve interrupted his train of thought. Helios opened one eye to see who had disturbed him. A tiny girl of about two or three looked up at him with wide eyes. She had soft brown hair pulled into curly pigtails on either side of her head. He opened his other eye and sat up. No matter how bad his mood, he wasn't going to be cross with such an adorable, small child.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked innocently, staring up at him with wide, blue eyes. "You look sad."  
  
He was amazed at her perception. He really hadn't thought anyone would stop to take notice of one man sighing on a bench. Was he so easy to read? He smiled at the tiny child. The insight of children never failed to astound him. Helios patted the bench beside him and she climbed up. He had talked to everyone else in the city today, why not a two-year old?  
  
"I'm trying to find someone, but no one knows where she is. I've been all over this city looking, but so far I've had no luck."  
  
The little girl wore a solemn expression on her face. It was a very grown-up thing to do, give counsel to someone. "Who is she?"  
  
He sighed once again as he repeated the name for the 568th time that day. "Queen Serenity III." Most everyone he had talked to that day had launched into a long series of questions after they found out who he was trying to find. The people of Crystal Tokyo were extremely protective of their beloved queen. He would spend ten minutes trying to convince them he wasn't an assassin, only to find out they didn't know where she was, anyway. That was part of the reason he was so frustrated.  
  
"Oh," she said simply. He looked at her in surprise. Maybe he should have been asking children all along.  
  
The child kicked her feet as she grimaced in thought. Helios couldn't help but smile. She was so cute. "Well," she said, looking up, "I don't know where she is either. But maybe you're looking too hard. Sometimes my mom searches the whole house looking for a pen, when there was one in the pen jar right where it was supposed to be all along."  
  
Helios stared at her in open astonishment. How did that saying go? 'Out of the mouths of babes...' Of course that was what was wrong. He had been looking so hard throughout the entire city that he had completely forgotten to check the most obvious place!  
  
He grinned at her in excitement. "Believe it or not, of all the people I've talked to so far, you've been the most helpful. I know just what to do now."  
  
She smiled in delight. "Did I really help you?"  
  
"Oh, yes." He tilted his head to the side and looked at her. She was incredibly perceptive, bright, and inquisitive. This little girl reminded him of her, back then. He was sure she had a beautiful dream. Maybe he could...  
  
"Would you like me to give you something?" he asked. She looked doubtful for a second, and he quickly interjected, "As payment for your counsel."  
  
"Well, all right. But not as payment. I liked talking to you."  
  
"I liked talking to you, too." Helios reached into his pocket and drew out a small, round, pebble. "It's called a dreamstone." He handed the stone to her and she inspected it with wide eyes. He smiled at her look of wonder and reached out and touched the stone where it lay in her hand. At his touch, it began to glow with a bright light.  
  
"Wow," she breathed, her blue eyes perfectly round.  
  
"It will always shine for you as long as you believe in your beautiful dreams. No one else can see its glow but you and I."  
  
"Is it magic?" she whispered.  
  
"Never stop believing in your dreams and it will hold magic for you for a lifetime. I'm trusting you to keep it safe. Can you do that for me?"  
  
She nodded solemnly.  
  
"Run along and play then. And remember to believe."  
  
The tiny child slipped off the bench and started to walk away, holding the dreamstone clenched tight in her fist. Abruptly she stopped and turned around.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked in an awed tone.  
  
"Helios," he said, smiling kindly.  
  
"I'm....I'm Cindy." The small girl stared for a second longer, then, just as abruptly as she had stopped, turned and ran away.  
  
Helios smiled as he watched her retreat. He was glad he had talked to her and given her the dreamstone. He was sure she would grow to be a fine woman. And now, thanks to her, he had the first good lead he had gotten all day. He stood up against the protests of his aching muscles and headed in the direction of the Crystal Palace.  
  
------  
  
Helios wasn't the only one who was trying to find Queen Serenity III. In fact, practically the whole palace was searching for her. She knew they were looking, but she most definitely did not to be found. Chibiusa leaned back against the trunk of the tree, gazing around at the splendor of the valley below her with unseeing eyes. This was the last private spot she had that no one else knew about. She didn't use it a lot, as getting to it involved practically scaling a cliff. It was worth it to be unfindable for a while, however.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking back to the day before.  
  
"Queen, don't you think it's time you decided....There are so many to choose from, you could have anyone you wanted....Have you even considered one....You need an heir, my lady....My lady, I'm afraid you will just have to decide on a King."  
  
She shook her head sharply to banish the voices. All her advisors and everyone in the palace all were after her to choose a husband. So far, they had told her that she was 'of the age', that she needed to bear a child while she was still young, that her people wanted to see her happily married, that she needed an heir in case something should happen to her, that she needed a husband to protect her....she had heard so many reasons that if she heard one more sentence about how she should get married for the good of the world, she would haul off and hit someone. Of course, that wouldn't be very queenly behavior. Sometimes she felt like a perfect fraud, playing at being a grand lady like her mother. She was Queen Serenity the third. Named after Serenity, the goddess of the moon kingdom in the Silver Millennium, and her mother, Neo Queen Serenity, the goddess who ruled Crystal Tokyo for centuries. That was a lot to live up to. She had grown up and was no longer little happy-go-lucky Small Lady anymore who had dreamed so feverently of becoming a beautiful lady like her mama. Now she was queen and had achieved that dream, but she certainly didn't feel like a goddess. She was still Small Lady, Chibiusa, on the inside, even though no one called her that anymore.  
  
Her long, flowing white gown spilled all around her in a graceful sweep where she sat with her back against the tree. Long, pink hair pulled into her two characteristic buns danced in the gentle breeze as she tilted her head back to look at the blue sky. No matter how many excuses she made up to put off her decision about a husband, she knew what the real reason for her hesitation was. She couldn't tell anybody, though, not even Diana, because she knew what they would say. She sighed at the white, fluffy clouds. She knew it was impossible, and she knew how silly it was to keep thinking about him after so long, but she just couldn't help it. Every time she was in a marriage meeting and someone asked with barely concealed exasperation, "Well, isn't anyone good enough for you?" the same face always flashed into her mind. When she slept, she dreamed of him. When she was awake, she daydreamed about him. Even now, when she looked at the lazy clouds drifting by, she saw the shape of a magnificent white stallion with majestic wings...  
  
"Ha! I found you, finally."  
  
Chibiusa jumped at the sound of a voice behind her. Turning quickly, she sighed with relief. "Oh, Diana, you scared me."  
  
"Well, since you've got everyone at the palace scared half-to-death about you, I guess we're even."  
  
She swallowed guiltily as the gray cat climbed into her lap. "I'm sorry, Diana. I really didn't mean to worry everyone so, it's just..."  
  
"I know, I know, you just couldn't take it anymore. Not that it makes it okay that you ran away, but I do think that your advisors are pressuring you too hard."  
  
The queen rubbed the little crescent moon on Diana's forehead, just where she liked it. "You always know what I'm thinking, don't you, Diana?"  
  
"Yes, well, you don't know someone as long as we've known each other without picking up on a little about one another." The cat rearranged herself on the queen's lap. "Small lady, I hope you understand that no one means to imply that you should just pick the man who seems most eligible and not marry for love. Nobody wants that. It's just that we're concerned that since you never even seem to take interest in any men, you are denying yourself the chance to fall in love."  
  
Chibiusa sighed and looked up at the sky again. "Did you know that you're the only one who still calls me Small Lady?"  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject."  
  
The queen stroked her friend reflectively. It was true. Diana did seem to have an uncanny ability to always know what she was thinking. She probably had already guessed, so perhaps it would be all right to tell her....but Chibiusa really didn't want to tell anyone. It was as if talking about it would somehow make it too real, bring it out of the rainbow world of dreams and into the harsh, cold light of reality. She couldn't bear to see reality shattering her beautiful dream.  
  
She was saved from having to finish the conversation by the appearance of four figures at the edge of the incline.  
  
"Oh, dear, Diana. You didn't say you brought them with you."  
  
The cat's face as she looked up at her friend was a picture of innocence. "Oh, didn't I? Must have slipped my mind."  
  
Diana jumped lightly off Chibiusa's lap, who stood up and went to meet her four guardians.  
  
"There you are!" cried Bess-Bess. "We've been looking all over for you!"  
  
The four came up to her, all dressed in Sailor suits as her protectors.  
  
"Yeah, the whole palace is in an uproar," said Jun-Jun, sounding impressed.  
  
The smallest of the four, dressed in blue, came up to Chibiusa and hugged her.  
  
"Palla-Palla was scared," she said softly.  
  
The queen felt a wave of guilt. "I'm sorry for worrying you guys, and everyone back at the palace, too."  
  
"Oh, don't let Palla-Palla guilt trip you. We knew you were okay. Anyway, with the way the geezers were hounding you, it's a wonder you just ran away instead of hauling off and killing one of 'em," said Cere-Cere in a condescending tone. None of her guardian Senshi thought very highly of her advisors.  
  
"So are you coming back?" asked Bess-Bess.  
  
Chibiusa turned her head aside for a moment. "No, I really don't feel ready to face them all yet."  
  
Cere-Cere shrugged. "Okay, if you're not ready."  
  
"Yeah, since we didn't find you we'll just go back to the palace and grab a bite to eat. Then we'll go back out to look for you some more and, oh, maybe just take along some food to eat in case we get hungry while we're gone." Jun-Jun managed to pull off saying this with just the perfect amount of nonchalance.  
  
"Palla-Palla gets hungry a lot," was Palla-Palla's contribution.  
  
Cere-Cere elbowed her in the side. "It's not for you, dummy," she hissed.  
  
Chibiusa laughed. "What can I say, you guys are the best."  
  
Bess-Bess winked as she made an extravagant bow. "Don't worry, my unfound lady, we won't hurry back to you with the food that's not for you, since we don't know where you are."  
  
Palla-Palla bent down and picked up Diana. "Come on, kitty. Now is alone-time for unfound lady." Diana looked slightly annoyed at being carried, but didn't protest.  
  
The four figures disappeared in the distance as they went over the edge of the steep incline. The last thing Chibiusa saw was Palla-Palla holding Diana's paw and flopping it up and down to make her wave. She couldn't help but laugh. Those guys really were the best.  
  
------  
  
Helios caught his breath in wonder. The Crystal Palace was like a vision from a dream. He had heard it was made completely out of Silver Imperium Crystal. He believed it. The towers and turrets seemed to glow with an ethereal light. The walls caught the sunlight in a million planes and crevices, turning the palace into a golden fountain of liquid light. He was almost afraid to breath or move, for fear it would break the spell that held this fairy castle in the world. He approached it slowly, aware that he was gawking but somehow unable to stop. So this was where she lived. It certainly was a palace fit for a goddess. Suddenly he was aware of voices behind him. Turning slightly, he caught a flash of a sailor suit in his peripheral vision. In a quick double-take, he snapped his head around. The Sailor Senshi?! Here? But, no it wasn't them. They were wearing the same sailor suits as Sailors Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury, but it wasn't them. Of course, Neo Queen Serenity would not be the only one with four guardians to protect her. These must be the guardian Senshi of Queen Serenity III. Maybe they knew where she was!  
  
"Excuse me," he called to the four approaching girls. One of them was holding an extremely unhappy-looking cat.  
  
The one in red turned to him. "Yes?"  
  
He gulped as all of them turned to face him. Not one was smiling. It was pretty intimidating, but he couldn't back down now that he had finally found someone who might actually know where the queen was.  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me. I'm trying to find Queen Serenity III"  
  
The pink-haired one snorted. "You and everyone else in the city." They started to move on.  
  
"Wait!" he called out. They turned around with impatient expressions on their faces. "Please, I've traveled a very long way to get here. I really must speak with her."  
  
The green one walked right up to him and jabbed him in the chest. "Look, I don't know who you are, but you can't just waltz up to the palace and demand to speak to the queen of Crystal Tokyo. Even if we knew where she was, which no one does, I wouldn't let a snotty full-of-himself like you within two feet of her. You think you're so great, you can just have someone wave their magic wand and get whatever you want. Well, if you want be put on the suitor list you have to go through the advisors just like everyone else and I don't care if you're the king of Saudi Arabia!" With that, all four turned and proceeded toward the palace.  
  
Helios stood staring after them for a moment, stunned. Then he came to his senses and ran after them calling, "Wait, hold on a second!" They ignored him until they reached the palace doors and he caught up with them.  
  
"Jeez, can't you take a hint?" the red one said with contempt.  
  
"Please," he panted, out of breath from running, "I think you got the wrong idea about me. But if you don't know where the queen is, please, may I at least come in and rest for a bit?" Helios's stomach chose this moment to loudly declare its emptiness.  
  
"You mean, can you come in and leech off our hospitality for a bit." Funny, the red one didn't sound very hospitable.  
  
"Now, Bess-Bess, how can you turn a hungry young man from our doorstep?" came a gentle voice from the doorway. While they were talking someone had opened it from the inside. A tall, beautiful lady dressed in a long, white gown stood just inside the palace. Her beauty was not diminished by the fact that her long hair pulled into two round buns was silver-white. Helios gasped as he recognized her and quickly bowed.  
  
"Neo Queen Serenity!" he burst out in astonishment. She gave a little laugh at his reaction.  
  
"I am no longer queen, so you may call me Serenity." She came forward and took his hand. "You have changed, but I think I still recognize you. It is good to see you again, Helios."  
  
Helios looked at her in surprise. "You are very wise, Serenity."  
  
The red Senshi recovered from her shock enough to exclaim, "You know this man, my lady?"  
  
"Yes, we are very old friends. He once helped us save this planet. I'm surprised you don't remember him, considering you spent almost all of your early stay on earth looking for him."  
  
The blue one gasped and blurted out, "Palla-Palla knows! It's Pegasus!"  
  
Helios looked at her in surprise. How did she know that? He took a second look at the Senshi. Of course, he hadn't recognized them at first, but these four were the Amazoness Quartet, from whom he had saved his little maiden and her friends many times. In the end they had helped to defeat Nehelenia, but still he couldn't help but feel a little amnimosity toward them. Especially because they had been so rude to him before Serenity had recognized him. The blue one came up to him and handed him the cat she had been carrying. It was gray with a small crescent moon on its forehead.  
  
"Palla-Palla's sorry she was mean. You can hold kitty."  
  
The cat looked incredibly relieved to be out of the girl's arms. When he looked down at the cat, it struck him that he knew her.  
  
"Diana, you've gotten big!"  
  
She smiled. "So you did recognize me, after all. If you don't mind, I prefer not to be held, but I would be glad to ride on your shoulder." She jumped out of his arms to his shoulder and settled herself there before he could reply.  
  
"Come," said Serenity, "we were just about to sit down to dinner, though I'm afraid my errant daughter has yet to return. You may join us, Helios." She swept in through the doorway, her gown trailing after her, and all of them followed her inside.  
  
------  
  
Helios tried to stop staring around as they walked through the palace, but there was just too much to see. The pink Senshi elbowed him in the side.  
  
"Stop gawking," she muttered, "You look like a tourist."  
  
He tore his eyes away from a beautiful tapestry and tried to focus them on the back of Serenity, but almost immediately looked away to stare at a perfectly carved marble bust of King Endymion. He jerked his gaze back in front quickly before (what was her name again? Ah, yes,) Cere-Cere could elbow him again. Finally they reached the dining room, which was the biggest room Helios had ever been in. A long, grand table was set in the middle of the room, covered with crystal dishes filled with beautiful food. It was all he could do to prevent his stomach from embarrassing him by proclaiming how much it wanted some of that food. The old king stood behind his chair at the head of the table. He came around to take his wife's hand as they walked in through the door.  
  
"I see we have guests for dinner after all, Serenity. Good, this table always feels empty with only the two of us sitting at it." He was much older now, and his jet-black hair was more silver than anything else, but Helios recognized Tuxedo Mask in him, the same way he saw Sailor Moon in the old queen. Endymion pulled out a chair next to his own for his wife. "So, you're Helios, right? I remember you. I don't suppose you happen to know where my daughter is?"  
  
"Actually I've spent the entire day trying to find her. She's nowhere in the city, that's for sure." Helios held a chair for Palla-Palla, as she came to sit next to him.  
  
"Yes, if there's one thing she's really good at, it's hiding when she doesn't want to be found. I doubt she would be in the city. Too many people." Endymion sat down in his chair, looked around to be sure everyone was seated, and lifted his fork. Immediately plates starting being passed back and forth and the servants who had been standing against the wall came forward to help serve the food. Helios restrained himself from piling his plate high and scarfing it all down in one bite, since he was dining with a former king and queen, after all. Palla-Palla smiled as she passed him a plate of crescent rolls.  
  
"Palla-Palla like Pegasus," she said, grinning at him.  
  
"So, Helios, what brings you to Crystal Tokyo?" Endymion inquired.  
  
Well, let's see, thought Helios, I've been in love with your daughter ever since we were children, so I came to see how she feels, only to find that though she is the queen here, no one knows where she is.  
  
"Uh....well, I was given an opportunity to give up my position as the guardian of Illusion and come to your world permanently, and, well, I don't really know anyone here besides you and Chibiu- I mean, Queen Serenity III," he said.  
  
"Wow," said Jun-Jun with her mouth full, "so now you're a real person permanently?"  
  
"Yes, I am human."  
  
"Can you still turn into Pegasus?" asked Cere-Cere.  
  
"No."  
  
"What about the Golden Crystal?" Bess-Bess wanted to know.  
  
"The new guardian of Illusion has it."  
  
"What abou-" Palla-Palla started to ask, but Serenity interrupted her.  
  
"Now, girls, I think that's enough questions. Poor Helios must have some questions of his own. Why don't you give him a chance to ask them?"  
  
The Senshi fell silent and Helios ate some more of his dinner while he thought for a moment.  
  
"There is one thing I would like to know," he said at last. "Jun-Jun, when we met outside the palace, you said something about a suitor's list and going through advisors to get on it. What did you mean?"  
  
Jun-Jun stopped eating and glanced sideways at Bess-Bess. "Oh, well, there is a list of declared suitors for the queen that you must speak with the advisors about if you want to get on it." Having said this, she resumed eating as though it explained everything.  
  
Helios felt his brows draw together. "Why would there be a list of declared suitors for the queen?" he asked.  
  
Serenity sighed. "Our daughter is of the age where she should be thinking about marriage and starting a family. However, she has shown absolutely no preference whatsoever in any of the men in the kingdom. So men who hope to win her heart and become king go through her advisors to be put on a list of declared suitors, which grants them an audience with the queen. I suppose Jun-Jun mistook you for a suitor trying to get an audience without being put on the list." She sighed again. "The advisors insist this system will work based on the sheer volume of interested men, but I fear the queen will never fall in love with one of her suitors. A mother can tell these things, and I am fairly certain she has given her heart to one long ago. If only he would step forward from her past, then I'm sure our royal marriage problems would be solved."  
  
Helios jerked his head up to look at Serenity, but she had already gone back to eating. Maybe he was crazy, but that had sounded an awful lot like a hint....  
  
Suddenly Diana cleared her throat. "Bess-Bess, Jun-Jun, Cere-Cere, and Palla-Palla, if I could see you in private, please?" She jumped down from her perch on the table and went out into the hallway, the four girls following her.  
  
Helios watched them go, wondering what that was all about.  
  
------  
  
Diana led the Senshi out of the dining room, closing the door behind them. When they reached three doors down, she led them in and closed that door, too. There was nobody in this room, as it was a spare guest room. She crossed the floor and jumped up on the fluffy bed. Palla-Palla ran and jumped on the bed, too. The other three formed a semi-circle around the cat.  
  
"So what's up?" asked Bess-Bess bluntly.  
  
"Well, it's just that Serenity is absolutely right."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She said the queen was in love with someone from her past. I knew there was something Small Lady wasn't telling us about the real reason she had not selected a suitor, but I didn't figure it out until I heard Serenity hinting to Helios. She's already in love with someone from long ago. Back then, he was Pegasus, who lived in her beautiful dream. He was her first love, really her only love. And after all this time, even though she thinks that its impossible to ever see him again, she still can't think about loving anyone else." Diana looked from each girl's face to the next. "You guys, these people are seriously in love. And if we don't get them together, there will never be a king of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
------  
  
Helios was just finishing his dinner when the girls returned. Bess- Bess smiled brightly at him, immediately putting him on his guard.  
  
"We just had a swell idea!" she said, still grinning like a 500-watt light bulb.  
  
"We're going to take Helios for a tour." Jun-Jun was also looking uncharacteristically bright.  
  
"Palla-Palla likes tours!" Palla-Palla was the only one for whom a grin seemed natural.  
  
"Well, that is a nice idea," Serenity said.  
  
Helios, who was highly suspicious, was about to object when Diana jumped to his shoulder and whispered, "Play along. You'll be glad."  
  
So he stood up and smiled, too.  
  
"Yes, it sounds like fun." He walked around the table to where the girls stood in the doorway. As they left, Endymion called after them, "Take good care of him, now!"  
  
Cere-Cere called back over her shoulder, "Oh, don't worry, we will."  
  
------  
  
Queen Serenity III shivered in the fading light. She was very hungry and wished that her guardians would hurry up and get here. But, despite being cold and hungry, she still did not want to go back to the palace. She knew as soon as she got there they would all start hounding her again. "My lady, where have you been? We were worried sick about you. I hope you were thinking about choosing a husband while you were gone. There are three new suitors to see, my queen. Please keep an open mind this time. You're not even giving them a chance...." She could just hear them now.  
  
The valley below was lit with the golden rays of the sinking sun. The sight was breathtaking, but it failed to move the queen. She was still sitting with her back against the tree, thinking over her troubles. Sometimes she wished she had never agreed to becoming queen. After all, her mother was still capable of ruling, but she had wanted her daughter to ascend to the throne while she was still able to advise her. Chibiusa suspected that her mother's true primary motivator had been to get out of the responsibility of being queen as soon as possible. Honestly, most of the time the burden of ruling was much more trouble than it was worth. Especially when you were supposed to choose your king and you couldn't have the only man you wanted. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. A single tear rolled down her face as she pictured his face again. She wouldn't mind all her responsibilities if he was by her side. She knew he would always be there for her when she needed him. He always had been, in the past. Closing her eyes, she lifted her face to the red sun and whispered his name.  
  
"Helios."  
  
"Chibiusa!"  
  
As if in a dream, she heard his voice floating to her. She kept her eyes closed for fear of breaking the spell. She had had this dream before. He would call her name, then run toward her and take her in his arms. And then he would....  
  
"Is it really you?" the voice was rough with emotion, no longer floating and dreamlike, but startlingly real. Slowly she opened her eyes, afraid to let the dream go, for fear that reality would prove yet again its impossibility. But before her stood the dream, looking at her as if he had been starving and now was devouring her with his eyes.  
  
"Helios?" she whispered in disbelief.  
  
"Chibiusa," his voice was a world of emotion. "I've found you."  
  
She had been dreaming of this for so long, ever since she was first visited by the winged horse in her dreams as a child. Now the dream was a reality. For the first time, reality did not seem harsh or threatening, and the real world seemed like a good and safe place to live. As she looked into the eyes of her Pegasus, her eyes filled with tears and her heart overflowed with all the feelings she had been keeping bottled up for so long.  
  
"Oh, Helios!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms. He wrapped them around her and held her tight. "I knew you would come back to me. You promised we would see each other again."  
  
"I was trying to find you for so long. I feared you would give up on me. I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I came to tell you," he pulled back and looked her in the eyes with his hands on her shoulders, "that....I love you."  
  
She felt the tears spilling over the brims of her eyes. The fading sunlight touched her hair and turned her into an angel. She tried to speak, but only managed to whisper,  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
As he looked down at her with the sun in her hair and love in her eyes, she was a goddess more beautiful than that of the picture in the window. He could not resist, and bent to meet her soft lips with his own. As the kiss grew deeper and the sun sunk lower in its red velvet curtains in the sky, everything in the world was absolutely perfect for a magical moment.  
  
"Yoo-hoo, we're coming!" A cry came over the top of the hill and four figures appeared, outlined in light by the setting sun behind them, as Chibiusa and Helios broke apart. Bess-Bess was the first to reach them.  
  
"Well, so I see your little reunion went well. Can we safely say now that your suitor problems are over?"  
  
Chibiusa smiled and took Helios's hand. He squeezed hers and smiled back at her.  
  
"Let's just say I'm ready to go back to the palace now."  
  
------  
  
Serenity wrung her hands in anxiety. "If any more people disappear out of this palace, I'm going to lose my mind," she muttered.  
  
"Calm down, dear, I'm sure they're fine." Endymion came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders to relax the muscles.  
  
"I'm serious. First our daughter, then the girls, Helios, and Diana....it can't be a coincidence. Those children are up to something, I'm sure."  
  
"They're hardly children, Serenity. They can take care of themselves, so stop worrying so much. Besides, I'm sure they'll come back soo-" Endymion stopped mid-sentence as he spotted several figures approaching the palace out the window. "See, here they come now," he continued in a relieved tone. Both rushed down the spiral staircase to open the palace doors. Coming up the path to the palace, the Senshi were marching in a straight, horizontal line, their faces portraying poorly concealed excitement, Diana leading out in front. When they reached the doors, they split ranks and stood two on each side facing in toward the middle of the path. Between them, to Serenity's great delight, stood her daughter, hand in hand with Helios.  
  
Queen Serenity III was a picture of radiant happiness as she declared, "Mother, I have decided."  
  
  
  
~fin~ 


End file.
